<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mistakes by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304427">Mistakes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, no beta we die like block men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:48:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Technoblade kicks Tommy out thinking he would come back. He doesn’t, and Techno goes out to find his little brother. </p>
<p>a quick oneshot</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>511</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mistakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>quick tw:<br/>mild descriptions of blood<br/>swearing</p>
<p>that’s it, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a yawn, Tommy rose from his bed. Technoblade’s basement wasn’t the most comfortable living situation, but it was better than Logsteadshire, so Tommy put up with it. With a quick ring of the prime bell, Tommy climbed up the ladder. </p>
<p>“Technoblade?” The blonde called out. </p>
<p>There was no response. He must’ve gone out for a bit, maybe to check up on Phil in L’Manberg.</p>
<p>“Hey, with the man not around, the bigger man can have some fun.” Tommy laughed. </p>
<p>He cracked open a chest and grabbed some gapples and steak. He would save the shining fruit for later to eat in front of the pig, specifically to annoy him. After rummaging a bit more through a couple chests, Tommy pocketed some emeralds that could be used for his questionable interior decorating. The boy opened the front doors and sat outside for a bit. He could still see Techno’s tracks in the snow from when he left early in the morning. </p>
<p>After finishing his breakfast steak, Tommy decided to go and grab some wood from the nearby forest. He wanted some dark oak for the new house he was going to build for himself, preferably in a spot that would be a hinderance to the Blade. The boy laughed to himself and rushed inside to grab an axe. Pushing past the villagers trapped in boats, he fished an axe out of a chest. He ran into the forest and chopped down some trees. It was about midday when he returned back to the house with stacks of wood. </p>
<p>“Blade? You home?” He called out once he went in. </p>
<p>Nothing was heard except for a soft groaning. A zombie. Tommy cursed and quickly dropped his wood into a chest. He pulled out the axe and cautiously descended the ladder downstairs. </p>
<p>“Oh shit.” </p>
<p>The zombie was trapped in a boat, but about three of the villagers were gone, killed by the zombie. Tommy chopped the intruder until it died and withered away. </p>
<p>“He’s going to be so mad. Those were his best villagers.” Tommy said, pulling at his hair worriedly. “How did it even get inside?”</p>
<p>Eyes widening, he turned around to see the doors wide open. He must’ve forgotten to close them when he left to get wood. </p>
<p>“Oh no, no no no.” He slammed the doors shut and looked at the remaining villagers. </p>
<p>There was nothing he could do. Technoblade had cured them from being a zombie villager. The older would be back any minute. As if on queue, Tommy heard the upstairs door open and close. </p>
<p>“Tommy, I’m home.” Techno’s gruff voice called out. </p>
<p>The younger froze in his place. Maybe the pig hybrid wouldn’t be furious, the two could go out tonight to look for more zombie villagers to make up for the accident. </p>
<p>“Kid? You down there?” </p>
<p>“Uh, yeah.” Tommy responded. </p>
<p>“Everything alright? You’re not annoying me the moment I stepped through the door. Did something happen?” </p>
<p>Techno stepped down the ladder and saw the boy staring at the floor with a guilty look in his face. Some of the boats were empty. “Where are the rest of my villagers?” </p>
<p>“I- I accidentally left the door open and a zombie killed them.” Tommy stuttered.</p>
<p>“What?! How many times have I told you to close the doors?” Technoblade yelled no frustration. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, it was an accident!”</p>
<p>“You should know by now to close the doors! What if you leave the doors open and Dream comes by and sees you? He would probably kill you on the spot.” The older grabbed Tommy’s thin arm and dragged him upstairs. </p>
<p>“Let go, you asshole!” Tommy shouted. </p>
<p>“You’ve been pushing your luck, brat. You came into my home and stole my things. I was gracious enough to let you stay. I’m beginning to regret that decision.” Techno seethed. </p>
<p>“If you don’t want me here so badly, I can just leave, you bitch!” Tears threatened to spill from Tommy’s eyes, but he held them back. He couldn’t look weak, not now. </p>
<p>“You know what? I like that idea.” Tightening his grip on the other’s arm, Technoblade dragged Tommy over to the doors. </p>
<p>“Wha- what are you doing?”</p>
<p>“Something I should’ve done a while ago.” Techno growled. He let go of the younger’s arm and pushed him outside. “Go get your worthless discs back by yourself. Don’t come back here until you’ve learned some manners.”</p>
<p>Technoblade slammed the door shut, leaving Tommy alone outside. He huddled further into his coat with a huff. Tommy didn’t need that pig, he could do fine on his own. With a frustrated breath he turned and walked away. </p>
<p>Back inside the house, Technoblade peered out the window, watching Tommy stubbornly walk away. He was tempted to go out and bring the kid back, but he was determined to teach Tommy a lesson. </p>
<p>“He’ll come crawling back before nightfall.” Techno resolved, turning away from the window. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Tommy was lost. </p>
<p>He was too mad to keep track of which way he went. It was getting quite dark, so he could barely see his tracks. Hostile mobs would begin to spawn very soon, so Tommy had to get somewhere safe, and fast. He walked for what seemed to be hours until he saw the mouth of a cave on the side of a mountain. He ran to the entrance and snuck inside. If he could just block of the entrance and craft some torches he would be set. A groan and hiss coming from deeper inside the cave stopped Tommy in his tracks. He didn’t have any weapons with him and Tommy didn’t want to risk losing his last life to a stupid creeper or zombie. </p>
<p>He left the cave and headed towards the nearest forest. Maybe he could perch in a tree for the night before going back to Technoblade. Tommy would have to swallow his pride and apologize, but in his defense, Techno also overreacted. They were just villagers. He could easily get some more. </p>
<p>The boy was pulled out of his thoughts by a rustling coming from the bushes behind him. He spun around and squinted, he could see even less now that he was in a dense forest. More rustling came from all around him, he was surrounded. Tommy backed up against a tree, picking up a stick from the forest floor. He stood poised, ready to attack. A figure walked out of the shadows. A pillager. To be more accurate, pillagers. A lot of them. </p>
<p>“Stay back. I have a stick and I’m not afraid to start stabbing shit.” Tommy shouted, trying to sound menacing, but the waver in his voice betrayed him. </p>
<p>The pillagers pulled out their axes and crossbows. They grunted at Tommy and motioned for him to set the sticks down. </p>
<p>“All right, all right. You win.” </p>
<p>He dropped the sticks and one of the pillagers pushed him to his knees, the rest circled around him as one, probably their leader, stepped forward from the group. It grunted at the others as two others came out and patted him down. They pulled out the emeralds he had taken from Techno this morning. They grunted excitedly when they saw the jewels. </p>
<p>“You can keep the emeralds if you want. Just please let me go.” Tommy begged, hoping that they understood him. </p>
<p>The leader was silent for a moment before grunting to the others. Tommy let out a sigh of relief, thinking that they were going to leave. He spoke too soon. They grabbed him and yanked him to his feet, holding his wrists and tying them together. </p>
<p>“Hey, what the hell do you think you’re doing? I don’t have any more money!” Fighting against his restraints. </p>
<p>He yanked his tied wrists away from the pillager that had tied them together and kicked the closest thing to him: the leader’s leg. It shouted in pain before grunting to the others again. Before Tommy could get another kick in, one of them hit him on the back of the head with a crossbow handle. He fell to the ground in pain, his head swimming. Tommy felt someone roughly grabbing him again and lifting him up. He was deposited over a pillager’s shoulder and carried away. He struggled a bit more before he gave way to the darkness taking over his vision. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Technoblade expected Tommy to be back by now.</p>
<p>He was currently pacing around outside of his house, looking for any figure in the darkness that looked like Tommy. </p>
<p>“He’s probably fine, right Carl?” He asked his horse who only gave a condescending snort. </p>
<p>“Tommy can take care of himself. He can fight pretty well. Did he have any weapons on him? I think he did. What if he doesn’t have enough food? Or what if he fell down a cliff and is bleeding to death right now? What if-“</p>
<p>A louder snort from Carl stopped Techno’s worried ramble. </p>
<p>“I have to go find him. If he got hurt I would never forgive myself.” Techno told the horse. </p>
<p>He ran inside and grabbed his sword and a couple arrows for his crossbow. Going back outside, Techno opened up the gates and let Carl out before jumping on his back. </p>
<p>“C’mon, pal. Let’s go find Tommy.”</p>
<p>Carl whinnied in agreement and took off, following Tommy’s tracks. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Tommy regained consciousness on a cold, hard floor. He groaned in pain at the sharp sting coming from the back of his head where he was hit as he sat up. He was locked in a cell outside. The pillagers base was dimly lit with lanterns and they walked about, doing rounds to make sure nobody was getting too close. There was one pillager guarding his cell. Tommy wanted to see if he could knock him out, but the axe he was holding made him think twice. </p>
<p>Tommy sat up fully and tried to see if there was any way he could squeeze out of the cell bars, but they were to tight. He was trapped. The tears that he had held back earlier were back, and he had no problem letting them free this time. </p>
<p>“What a shitty way to die. Being dumb enough to to get kidnapped by pillagers and starving to death in a cell.” Tommy grumbled to himself, pulling at the restraints on his wrists.  </p>
<p>He tucked his face into his knees and let the tears flow down his cheeks. He at least wished his last words with Techno weren’t them fighting. Would the pig even miss him? It’s not like Tommy made his life easier. It was probably best for Techno if he was out of his life. Probably best for all of L’Manberg as well. </p>
<p>Loud grunts from the pillagers made Tommy look up. They were all running to the right of the base, weapons held up for attack. Something, or someone, was threatening their base. Tommy shuffled to the side of the cage to try to get a better look at the commotion. His eyes widened as he saw a quick flash of diamond armor pass through the trees. He could hear the clomping and snorting of a horse. </p>
<p>“Carl?” He whispered in confusion. </p>
<p>Out of nowhere, an arrow shot from the forest and impaled itself in a pillagers shoulder. It fell to the ground grunting in pain as others ran towards the forest in defense. Tommy gasped as he heard their screams and every so often see the shining of a netherite sword in the moonlight. The other pillagers stayed around the base, bows aimed. </p>
<p>Out from the forest, Technoblade walked forward, blood staining his shining sword and his red cloak waving in the wind. He raised his shield, easily blocking the arrows shot at him. The pig hybrid lowered it and looked at Tommy, sending him a nod. </p>
<p>“Release the boy and I will show mercy on you.” Technoblade ordered darkly, pointing his bloodied sword at the pillagers. </p>
<p>The leader only grunted, taking out his axe. He chose the hard way. </p>
<p>Technoblade’s eyes narrowed in anger. “So be it.” </p>
<p>Techno leapt forward into battle, stabbing and blocking the pillagers attacks with terrifying ease. Four pillagers, including the leader, broke off from the fight and came up to Tommy’s cell, guarding him in one last attempt to defeat the blood god. Tommy scooted to the other side of the cell, trying to get as far away from the battle as possible. The last pillager fell and Techno turned toward them. He slowly walked forward blocking the arrows shot at him. He pulled out his crossbow lightning quick and shot the pillager on the right. The leader grunted and the two others ran forward, but were quickly cut down by Technoblade’s sword. The leader was the only pillager left. He attempted to swing his axe at him, but Techno caught it by the hilt and pulled it from the leader’s hands. He threw it to the ground before shoving his sword into the leader’s chest, killing him instantly. </p>
<p>Tommy looked up at Techno, his eyes were filled with worry for the young boy. He opened the cell door and stepped in. </p>
<p>“Are you okay?” The older asked softly, kneeling down and untying Tommy’s wrists. </p>
<p>Tommy nodded as Techno put one arm around his back and the other under his knees, lifting him up and out of the cell. Tommy wrapped his arms around Technoblade’s neck and leaned his head on the soft, velvety cloak. Techno whistled for Carl and he trotted up next to them. He set Tommy on the horse before climbing on himself, behind the other. He circled his arms around Tommy and picked up the reigns. Carl ran home and the two sat in silence the ride back. </p>
<p>They arrived back at the house by early morning. Tommy had no idea he had been taken so far away. Techno helped Tommy off the horse and lead him inside with a protective hand on his back. He sat the blonde down in a chair and began to treat his injuries. The older carefully washed away the dried blood matting Tommy’s fluffy hair and put a bandage over the wound. </p>
<p>“Techno, I’m sorry.” Tommy said quietly, looking down at his lap while rubbing his sore wrists. </p>
<p>“Don’t apologize, Tommy. This was all my fault. If I hadn’t made you leave, you wouldn’t have gotten hurt.” </p>
<p>“But I was the one who was pushing you. If I had just stopped being so difficult and-“</p>
<p>“Stop. I overreacted and said things that I didn’t mean. Look at me, Tommy.” Techno said, kneeling down in front of him. </p>
<p>Tommy slowly looked up, Techno’s heart aching when he saw tears in the younger’s eyes. </p>
<p>“I didn’t mean anything I said earlier. I love having you around. You make me laugh and feel happy, when before I was alone. I don’t want you to leave because I’ll miss your smile and stupid jokes. Will you forgive me?”  </p>
<p>Tommy chuckled lightly and wiped his watery eyes. “Of course, you asshole.” </p>
<p>Tommy leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Techno in a hug. The older flinched in surprise before returning the gesture.</p>
<p>“Anyway,” Technoblade started, pulling away from the hug, “let’s fix you up first. Then we’ll get you some food and you can go sleep.”</p>
<p>Tommy smiled and nodded, letting himself be taken care of by his brother, feeling safe and protected.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>